The existing jig saws are able to carry out all kinds of curved and linear cutting and therefore are widely applied in plate processing of various materials. Usually, a jig saw comprises a motor, a housing holding the motor, a motion conversion mechanism that is housed in the gearbox housing, driven by the motor and converting the rotation motion of the motor into the reciprocating motion of a reciprocating rod, a saw blade connecting to the reciprocating rod via a clamp, and a bottom plate supporting the jig saw body on the surface of a workpiece.
To develop the application, professional staff in this field place the jig saw upside down on the lower surface of a worktable so as to perform cutting when moving the workpiece. However, the current upside-down jig saw is configured by directly turning the jig jaw available in the market and mounting the jig jaw on a worktable with a certain connecting mechanism. During use, the saw clamp of the jig saw is an inseparable structure of the jig saw and is disposed below the worktable together with the jig saw body, so when the saw blade is required to the replaced, the operator is required to stretch out his/her hands below the worktable to operate the clamp so as to replace the saw blade. The operator is required to stoop and try to find the clamp by hand. Therefore, the saw blade is inconvenient to replace, and the operation needs much time and labor.